1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a reciprocatory electric shaver, and more particularly, to a reciprocatory electric shaver having more than one cutter head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been proposed shavers having more than one cutter heads in an attempt to effect simultaneous shaving at different portions of the user's skin. Thus, the shaver provides for more than one engaging portion of the cutter head against the user's skin for improved shaving efficiency. However, the cutter heads may sometimes fail to follow an intricate three-dimensional contour of the skin in constant engaging relation with the skin. In order to avoid this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,359 proposes a pivoted shearing head system with a parallel pair of elongated cutter heads. The cutter heads are so linked as to pivot about a common pivot axis in order to keep the cutter heads in constant engagement with portions of the user's skin spaced in a direction perpendicular to the pivot axis. This head system is found satisfactory when moving the cutter heads across the skin of relatively flat configuration where both of the cutter heads can be equally kept engaged with the skin over extended portions along the length of the cutter heads. However, due to the structural limitation that the two the cutter heads are movable together, there remains a problem in that, when moving the cutter heads across the skin surface of complicated surface, such as around the chin, one of the cutter head comes into engagement only at a restricted portion with the skin or even miss to follow the contour of the skin while the other cutter head is engaged with the skin over an extended portion. Consequently, the shaver of this type is found still difficult to improve shaving efficiency in shaving the complicated portion of skin.